pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Kim Stafford
| birthplace = | deathdate = | deathplace = | occupation = writing at Lewis & Clark College | nationality = | ethnicity = | citizenship = | education = | alma_mater = | period = | genre = | subject = | movement = | notableworks = | spouse = | partner = | children = | relatives = William Stafford (father) | influences = | influenced = | awards = | signature = | website = | portaldisp = }} Kim Robert Stafford (born October 15, 1949) is an American poet, academic, and essayist Life The son of poet William Edgar Stafford, Kim Stafford received a B.A. in 1971, an M.A. in English in 1973 and a Ph.D. in medieval literature in 1979 from the University of Oregon. Stafford lives in Portland, Oregon. Since 1979, he has taught writing at Lewis & Clark College in Portland. He has also taught courses at Willamette University in Salem, at the Sitka Center for Art and Ecology, at the Fishtrap writers' gathering, and private workshops in Oregon and Italy. He is the founding director and artist in residence at the Northwest Writing Institute, and is the literary executor of the William Stafford Archive at Lewis & Clark. He was also a contributor to the Multnomah co. project When You Were 15, in which "adults from our community share their stories about how an adult made a difference to them when they were fifteen. Several stories from today’s young people prove that they, too, need caring adults. These real life stories show how even a small act of encouragement can make a big difference in a teen’s life." Recognition His work is featured at the Orenco Station on the Rings of Memory Plaza and the Witness Tree Rest. Publications Poetry *''Braided Apart: Poems''. Lewiston, ID: Confluence Press, 1976. *''A Gypsy's History of the World''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 1976. *''The Granary: Poems''. Pittsburgh, PA: Carnegie Mellon University Press / London: Feffer & Simmons, 1982. *''Entering the Grove''. Salt Lake City, UT: Peregrine Smith, 1990. *''Places and Stories''. Corvallis, OR: Oregon State University Press, 1998. *''A Thousand Friends of Rain: New & selected poems, 1976-1999''. Pittsburgh, PA: Carnegie Mellon University Press, 1999. *''Damage''. Bloomington, IN: AuthorHouse, 2010. *''Wheel Made of Wind'' (a CD of original songs) Novel *''Wreckage: A novel''. Blookington, IN: 1st Books, 2003. Non-fiction *''Having Everything Right: Essays of place''. Lewiston, ID: Confluence Press, 1986. *''Lochsa Road: A pilgrim in the west''. Lewiston, ID: Confluence Press, 1991. *Introduction to William Stafford, Down in My Heart: Peace witness in wartime. Corvallis, OR: Oregon State University Press, 1998. *''Early Morning: Remembering my father, William Stafford''. Minneapolis, MN: Graywolf Press, 2002. *''The Muses Among Us: Eloquent listening, and other pleasures of the Writer's craft''. Athens, GA: University of Georgia Press, 2003. *Afterword to William Stafford, Even in Quiet Places: Poems. Lewiston, ID: Confluence Press, 1996. *''100 Tricks Every Boy Can Do: How my brother disappeared''. San Antonio, TX: Trinity University Press, 2012. Juvenile *''We Got Here Together'' (illustrated by Debra Foster). San Diego, CA: Harcourt Brace Jovanovich, 1994. Edited *''Wind on the Waves: Stories from the Oregon coast'' (edited with Ray Atkeson). Portland, OR: Graphic Arts, 1992; Portland, OR: WestWinds Press, 2013. *William Stafford, Every War Has Two Losers: William Stafford on peace and war (edited with introduction). Minneapolis, MN: Milkweed Editions, 2003. *William Stafford, Ask Me: 100 essential poems. Minneapolis, MN: Graywolf Press, 2014. Journal *''Oregon Pilgrimage in Green: A forest journal for my brother''. Eugene, OR: Knight Library Press, University of Oregon, 2000. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Kim Stafford, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 5, 2014. Audio / video *''Wheel Made of Wind'' (songs; CD; with Jan DeWeese). Portland, OR: Little Infinities, 1997? See also *List of U.S. poets References Fonds *Guide to the Kim Robert Stafford papers at the University of Oregon Notes External links ;Poems *"Teaching Poetry: A few words" *Poems and recordings at Oregon Poetic Voices ;Audio / video *Kim Stafford at YouTube *Songs (audio) ;Books *Kim Stafford at Amazon.com ;About *Kim Stafford at the Northwest Writing Institute *Kim Stafford Official website. *"A Part of Something Old: Kim Stafford's storied places," High Country News Category:American poets Category:Writers from Oregon Category:People from Portland, Oregon Category:Willamette University faculty Category:Lewis & Clark College faculty Category:1949 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets Category:American academics Category:English-language poets